


Snapshots

by TrenchcoatRats



Series: Nancy/Maggie Agenda [3]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: (for the first chapters), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, I try to make a non clashing narrative out of the nightmare films, Not Canon Compliant, pre-Freddy's Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchcoatRats/pseuds/TrenchcoatRats
Summary: 1971: In the days leading up to the first graders' picture day1971: Nancy Thompson has her recently acquired girlfriend at her side and a sleepover at 1428 Elm Street to look forward to.1971: Kat Krueger has it all: her parents, her girlfriend, and being one of the most popular girls of the first grade.1971: Freddy Kreuger's days are numbered and he'll take whatever he can down with him.
Relationships: Maggie Burroughs | Kathryn Krueger/Nancy Thompson
Series: Nancy/Maggie Agenda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810369
Kudos: 1





	Snapshots

There was something amazing about Picture Day. It isn’t like when your mom takes you to Sears and you have to walk around the store in a fancy dress and stay still and put a smile on your face for an eternity before your mom finally gets the picture she wanted. You still have to dress up, but you get to wear the outfit for the whole day and, at the end, you get to take a picture with the whole class. Standing on top of the monkey bars, feet barely balanced, Nancy smiles at the idea. 

Admittedly it probably would look funny this year, with Kat Kreuger having started a trend amongst all the first grade girls to have their hair in pigtails and wear similar dresses, but that just made it even better. She and her friends could giggle at the pictures and how they couldn’t tell each other apart from how far away the camera was.

“Oooo Nancy, you better get down from there before the teacher sees you.” Tina laughs at her from the ground, one foot resting on the bottom bar of the monkey bars.

Nancy scrunches her face up at Tina before jumping off. It was higher than she expected and she ended up flat on her back in the sand, winded. She lay there for a second before registering laughing. Dusting her dress off and shaking her head to get rid of as much sand as she could, she sees a group of boys getting ready to race nearby. If she didn’t move, she’d probably get trampled by Rod or Glen, or both. Just last week, the two of them tried to race each other to the top of the tree, only to fall, not only onto each other, but onto some poor kindergarten boy who started crying immediately. She races in the opposite direction of them, slowing only to stick her tongue out at Rod, who just last week had licked one of the cookies Tina had brought in for her birthday before handing it to Nancy. She had promptly decided to never forgive him for that, getting most of the girls to agree to ignore him for being disgusting.

Nancy slows down as she reaches the swingset, mostly empty for the time being. There’s a few girls just sitting on them and twisting the swings into knots while they talk, and one girl trying to swing so high she must be trying to flip it over the other side of the pole. Nancy watches her in awe, as she keeps swinging so far above her head until finally the girl launches herself off. She lands flat onto her face right where the kickball games are normally held, making it right onto first base. Nancy rushes over to her to check on her, turning the girl gently over in concern until the girl’s giggles register to her. 

“Did I scare you, Nancy?” Kat Kreuger giggles, grinning wildly with dirt and bits of wet grass clinging to her face as she sits up, pigtails somehow in perfect condition.

Nancy shoves her gently. “I was worried, stupidhead! You went so high and just threw yourself off like that, you could’ve been hurt! And I would’ve gotten the teacher and your parents would be called and everyone would know you were being stupid!”

Kat grins at her, completely without remorse. She dusts herself off, smearing the dirt into her dress even more on accident. When she’s done, she looks at Nancy and snickers. “Looks like you threw yourself off worse than I did, your hair’s a mess. Here, c’mere and I’ll fix it for you.” 

She holds out her hand and Nancy takes it without a second thought. The two run giggling until they reach the other side of the playground, by a slide where the teacher can’t see them. Kat puts Nancy’s hair down and starts running her fingers through it, making a mini sandpile by them that Nancy pokes her fingers in with slight interest. She feels Kat start to gently pull on her hair as she works it back into pigtails, tying the bows into it with hardly any trouble. Nancy smiles at her girlfriend in thanks.

They’d been girlfriends for a week now, ever since Nancy shared her cookies with Kat during snack time. The next day, Kat had brought in a ring she’d found while out spending the weekend with her dad and given it to Nancy and they were official. Tina was Nancy’s best friend, so Kat would have to be her girlfriend. Nobody knew yet, but they would share food more than ever during snack time and lunch and they held hands while in line and when they could during recess. Nancy’s pretty sure that once they’re in third grade, that means they can get married, but for now she’s happy that she’s got a sleepover planned with Kat on the weekend at her house. On Friday, she’ll get to walk home with Kat--1428 Elm Street, she sings in her head so she won’t forget--and get to spend the whole night with her. 

Kat grins at her back at her, grim and grit proudly still on her face. Nancy spots what could be blood and moves to poke at it in concern, only for Kat to flinch. “Hey, that hurts! See if I do anything nice for you ever again,” Kat pouts.

Nancy frowns. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Here, my mom does this to make me feel better.” She leans in and kisses the spot, getting a bit of dirt in her mouth as she does. But she doesn’t make a face or try to spit out the taste, not while Kat’s smiling. A small smile, not one of her weird grins or wild smiles before she does something she knows she’s not meant to do, but’ll get away with no punishment anyway. It looks good on her, Nancy thinks it may be her favorite smile. 

The bell rings for them to go back inside, so they race back to the sidewalk where the teacher waits, with a few kids already lined up at the front. Miss Donna has a smile on her face as her class lines up that begins to slip into a look of fond exasperation as she takes in the kids coming in. Rod and Glen are both holding their faces in pain, tears watering their eyes as they grin at each other, Kat in her dirt-covered glory, and Tina with both of her shoes broken in her hands. One shoe’s buckle is partly torn off, while the other has its sole partly ripped away. Evidently she had an adventure trying to hang from the monkey bars. She sends them all off to the office with a sigh, the clinic, the sink, the note home and a pair of donated shoes in the meanwhile, they all had somewhere they had to be. 

Nancy waves eagerly to Kat as she skips off, already bracing herself to pay extra attention in math so she could tell Kat what they were doing in the workbooks when she came back.

When Nancy comes home, grinning happily as she races inside after eagerly slamming her daddy’s car door closed, she skids to a stop at her mother in the kitchen, cookbooks out to get ready for dinner. Immediately Nancy starts blabbing about picture day, reaching into her backpack for the form and pointing to all the different options that her mom should totally talk her daddy into paying for. 

Her mom stares at the paper for a second before looking down at Nancy, only to let out a cry. “Nancy Thompson, I don’t believe you! You’ve gone and torn your dress, how in the world did you manage that?!”

Nancy stares at her mom in confusion before looking down at herself. Sure enough, the top layer of her dress is ripped, along with the layers underneath it. Kat’s mom is usually the one who fixes it, no problem, but she’s been really busy lately teaching some of the older girls at school how to sew for the school play in a few months. All the other dresses Nancy has right now are the really nice ones for Sears pictures, not a day at school. After her most recent growth spurt her parents just hadn’t had the time to buy her more lately, which has to mean only one thing, Nancy thinks with a grin as she looks at her mom.

“Does this mean I get to wear my overalls for picture day?”

At this moment, Nancy’s daddy walks into the kitchen and lets out a loud laugh, picking up Nancy from behind to put her on his shoulder with an identical grin. Her mom sighs and smiles, outnumbered and knowing there’s no real alternative.

“Sure, why not.” She gives in, before leaning in to kiss her husband and daughter, the latter giggling happily as she does so.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be about 4 chapters and from there, it'll be a whole series going across *all* og nightmare films in an attempt to make a non-contradicting narrative, messing with certain characters' fates and relationships along the way. It's all extremely self-indulgent, so thank you for obliging me by clicking on this. It would be honestly pretty epic if you left comments or kudos, but i'll keep doing it one way or another.


End file.
